kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Roidmude 094
is a Low-Class Roidmude and a member of Reaper Legion division. Profile *Episodes: 20 *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Reaper: Cockroach, Grim Reaper *Human form/synchronize: N/A *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat Flare's Dead Heat Drop (body and Core) Character History Some time ago, Roidmude 094 was mid-evolved and remodeled as one of Medic's Reaper Legion that tasked to eliminate rogue Roidmudes. Along with Roidmude 044, they were sent to eliminate Roidmude 072 until tthey were overpowered and retreated. After 072 revealed himself to the units, Medic took an opening and eliminate him. Mach and Drive fought them along with Medic. Both him and 044 met their demise after Medic used them to cover her escape by throwing them in front of Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat Flare's Rider Kick. Post-mortem Medic lied to Heart that Drive destroyed 072 alongside her Reapers. However, when an angry Heart confronted Medic about her Super Evolution experiments which had been harming fellow Roidmudes, he revealed that he was aware this was not the first time she had hurt their friends, alluding to her sacrifice of 044 and 094. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. - Reaper= *Height: 206 cm *Weight: 109 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. ;Enhanced Combat Capability :After modifications made by Medic, 094's combat capability arises, which make him stronger than other Low-Class Roidmudes. ;Superhuman Jump :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can jump in a greater height. ;Acceleration :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can run in a blinding speed. ;Roidmude Core Elimination :According to Medic, members of Reaper Legion can eliminate any Roidmude's Core. ::Arsenal ; :A scythe used for 094's combat. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal *Roidmude 094 was played by an unknown suit actor. Notes *If the last digits of 094's numbers were reversed, it would be 049. Though a Roidmude with such a number had already existed, keeping with his tetraphobia motif, 49 in Japan is considered to be an especially unlucky number as it is evocative of the phrase . Appearances *Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 20: When Did Kyu Saijo Become a Roidmude? References External Links Category:Roidmudes Category:Snake Monsters Category:Cockroach Monsters Category:Grim Reaper Monsters